When I found you
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: Yesung : Mian, aku bukan namjachingu yang baik...Ryeowook : Mian, aku ga tau apa apa ... Kyuhyun : Biarkan aku yang menjaganya sekarang... Sungmin : Aku ingin kau bahagia, tapi aku juga ingin bahagia... KYUMIN YEWOOK KYUWOOK YEMIN Fanfics
1. Chapter 1

**Title : When I found you**

**Pairings : Kyumin, Kyuwook, Yemin, Yewook**

**2 chapters story! Chapter depan tamat.**

**Iseng nih…Mian ya kalo jelek..T_T**

* * *

><p>"Pokoknya hari ini aku pastiiii nyatain perasaanku sama Yesung sunbae!" seru Ryeowook di tempat duduknya dengan kesal.<p>

"Cih, paling juga kau ditolak!" jawab Kyuhyun, teman Ryeowook dengan ketus sambil tetap memainkan PSP nya.

"Kyuu…Hiks! Pokoknya kalau ditolak, aku akan nyatain perasaanku terus terusan deh! Aku udah suka banget tau sama Yesung sunbae…Secara ya, dia itu cakep, berkharisma, pandai nyanyi dan…"

"Berisik ah! Kalah nih! Lagian Yesung sunbae itu udah punya pacar tau!" Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ah, bohong! Aku ga pernah liat tuh Yesung sunbae lagi pacaran ato ada namja maupun yeojya yang dekat-dekat sama dia…" Ryeowook cemberut kesal sambil membayangkan jika ada yeojya atau namja yang dekat-dekat dengan YesungNYA. Eh…maksudnya Yesung.

"Ya terserah.." Kyuhyun melengos kesal.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih,Kyu? Kok kesal banget gitu kalo aku ngomongin Yesung sunbae, emangnya dia pernah buat salah ke kamu,ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ga…gapapa kok.."

**KYUHYUN POV**

Wookie, kamu itu terlalu polos atau kelewat bodoh sih? Aku tuh jelas-jelas lagi cemburu begini. Wookie, buat apa sih kamu suka sama Yesung-hyung? Dia itu benar-benar udah punya pacar kok! Ga percaya lagi…zzz..

Oyah, tunggu…kok aku langsung cuap-cuap gini ya? Kenalin dulu dong, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ini jenius dan jangan tanya latar belakangku, karena kalian pasti sudah tau. #ngacolukyu.

Ya..intinya, aku lagi jatuh cinta nih sama si pabbo Kim Ryeowook yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan pendangan cengonya yang bikin sebal. Yah, aku juga ga bisa ngelarang dia sih, lagian aku juga payah. Ga bisa nyatain perasaan sama Wookie. Gengsiku terlalu tinggi sepertinya.

"Gapapa tapi mukanya ditekuk begitu, nanti ga bisa balik loh,Kyu..hehe.." Ryeowook terkikik.

'_Cih! Kalau kau tidak semanis ini, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!'_ batinku.

"Berisik ah, Wookie..sana, katanya mau menyatakan perasaan pada Yesung-hyung?" lanjutku.

Oh…satu lagi! Kalian pasti bingung atau ga nyadar ya? Aku manggil Yesung dengan embel-embel Hyung tetapi Wookie manggil Yesung dengan sunbae? Gini ceritanya..

_#FlashBack#_

_"Wookie, kau ngapain sih ikut-ikutan? Toh aku hanya disuruh mengantarkan makanan pada keluarga Kim di sebelah rumahku.." Kyuhyun protes saat Ryeowook mengikutinya keluar rumah._

_"Bosan di rumahmu, Kyu…" Ryeowook nyengir._

_"Zzz..Terserah deh.." Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju halaman keluarga Kim dan menekan bel yang ada di pintu masuk keluarga Kim._

_"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam._

_"Kyuhyun, hyung…Ini Yesung-hyung kan? Aku disuruh mengantarkan makanan ini padamu.." Kyuhyun langsung bicara ke intinya tanpa basa-basi._

_"Oh Ok.." orang tersebut menyudahi pembicaraan dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka._

_"Yo..Kyunnie…makanan apa nih?" tanya Yesung-hyung._

_"Kelebihan…biasa lah,hyung…Umma kan suka bikin makanan berlebih.." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya._

_"Hehe…bilang in makasih yah ke ahjumna, kayanya tiap hari deh dia kelebihan memasak.." Yesung terkekeh._

_"Jongwoon!" seru seseorang dari dalam rumah keluarga Kim. "Bantu umma sini!"_

_"Udah dulu ya, Kyunnie…aku harus membantu umma nih...Sekali lagi..makasih ya makanannya.." Yesung tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya._

_"Dasar si hyung.." Kyuhyun geli sendiri kalau melihat tampang pabbo nya Yesung._

_"Hei..aku bilang juga apa…Cuma begitu doang…ngapain ikut-ikutan sih?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil berjalan ke rumahnya._

_"…"_

_"Oy…" Kyuhyun menoleh setelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari seseorang yang ia ajak bicara. "Ya ampun!" Kyuhyun terbelalak mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang mengintip jendela rumah Yesung-hyung._

_"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang sedang.."_

_"Sssst! Berisik ah.." Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun. "Kok kamu ga pernah ngasih tau sih kalo ada orang secakep dia tinggal di sebelah rumahmu?" protes Ryeowook._

_"Sejak kapan tertarik sama namja?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Maksudku, sejak kapan kamu mikirin soal cinta-cintaan?"_

_"Uhm..mungkin..sekarang?" Ryeowook berpikir dengan mukanya yang sangat imut._

_"Huh?" Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa sekarang otaknya menjadi lemot dan tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ryeowook._

_"Eh, Kyu…Yesung sunbae ga punya pacar kan? Terus dia ga pacaran sama kamu kan? Abis dia manggil kamu pake Kyunnie sih…aku aja Cuma manggil Kyu… Terus dia sekolah dimana?" tanya Ryeowook beruntun._

_"Yesung-hyung ga punya pacar kok, trus..apa-apaan itu? Aku pacaran sama si pabbo Yesung hyung? Bercandakah kau, Kim Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook malas. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyergap Kyuhyun._

_"Ya udah deh..gapenting.." Ryeowook berhenti sebentar. Kemudian dapat dilihat dari wajahnya kalau ia blushing sekarang. "Yang penting…kayaknya aku jatuh cinta deh, Kyu..hehe"_

_DEG! Saat itu juga…matilah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. #ngacoauthornyajangandiwaro_

_#FlashBackEnd#_

Dan seperti yang kalian bayangkan, sejak saat itu Ryeowook naksir Yesung-hyung tanpa mengenalnya. Setiap hari anak ini hanya melihat dari jauh.

"Aish, Kyu…gimana kalo ditolak? Hiks.." Ryeowook berpura-pura sedih.

"Yeh…katanya bakal nembak berkali-kali kalo ditolak juga?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Malas.

"Iya! Aku pergi deh, Kyu…wish me luck yaa!" Ryeowook langsung loncat dan berlari untuk mencari Yesung.

"Wish me luck mukamu…" mood Kyuhyun sudah rusak. _'Apa sih bagusnya Yesung-hyung!'_ Kyuhyun cemberut sambil membenamkan kepalanya.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

* * *

><p>"Oh…iya…aku mau ke perpustakaan…oke..hehe.." seorang namja imut mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan seorang namja culun.<p>

Namja manis itu berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Minnie!" seru seorang namja yang menghampiri namja imut tadi yang diketahui dipanggil Minnie.

Namja imut tersebut membalikkan badannya dan GREP!

"Minnie..aku kangenn.." seorang namja memeluk Minnie atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin.

"Hyung…hentikan! Nanti dilihat orang lain bagaimana?" protes Sungmin pada namja yang memeluknya dengan ketus dan langsung berjalan tanpa mengindahkan namja tadi.

"Minnie..mau kemana sih? Aku temenin ya?" namja tadi langsung berjalan menyamai Sungmin.

"Aku mau ke perpus, Yesung-hyung…aku kan bukan anak kecil,hyung…ga perlu ditemenin lagi.." Sungmin menatap mata Yesung yang menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Tuh kan..kamu begitu lagi, Minnie..kamu kan namjachinguku…wajar dong kalo aku nganterin atau nemenin kamu kemana-mana.." protes namja yang dikenal bernama Yesung.

"Iya deh, hyung…Tapi kali ini aja ya.." Sungmin tersenyum kepada Yesung. Yesung langsung bahagia dan menarik Sungmin menuju perpus.

-Di Perpus-

"Belajar apa sih, Minnie?" tanya Yesung sambil memperhatikan beberapa buku yang dipegang Sungmin.

"Ini…Sejarah…besok kan ulangan, Sungie.." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Oiyah! Malas belajar ah…hehe.." Yesung memamerkan gigi-giginya, Sungmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat namjachingunya ini.

"Yesung!" teriak seseorang dari bawah yang melihat Yesung berada di perpus lantai 2.

"Sungie, dipanggil tuh.." Sungmin heran karena Yesung tidak membalas panggilan temannya dan terus menatapnya.

"Oh.." Yesung langsung berjalan ke dekat jendela untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Apa sih, Onew?" teriak Yesung yang kesal karena Onew mengganggu saat-saat manisnya dengan Sungmin.

" Main woy! Jangan bolos terus!" ancam Onew dengan bola sepak yang sedang dipegangnya dan berpura-pura akan melempar.

"Eh…" Yesung hendak mencari alasan untuk bolos, tiba-tiba Sungmin memegang tangannya.

"Latihan sana…Jongwoonie.." Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada Yesung.

"Oh..o..ok.." Yesung terpana dan sangat senang ketika dipanggil Jongwoon oleh Sungmin, pasalnya Sungmin jarang manggil dia Jongwoon, meskipun mereka pacaran. Yesung langsung berlari keluar perpus dan turun ke lapangan. "Pulangnya bareng lagi ya, chagi!" teriak Yesung yang sekarang wajahnya telah memerah.

Sungmin langsung blushing dan membalas perkataan Yesung, "Kalau kau menang 2 pertandingan!"

Yesung langsung menampilkan jemplolnya dan melesat pergi ke lapangan.

Sungmin berbalik sambil terkekeh. "Dasar Sungie.."

"Memang kenapa dengan Yesung-hyung, Minnie-hyung?" tanya seseorang ayng tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Sungmin.

"Huh? Oh..Kyu, sejak kapan disini?" Sungmin kaget karena Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya entah sejak kapan.

"Baru kok…O,yah hyung..Yesung-hyung mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Uhm…sedang bermain di lapangan tuh…" Sungmin menunjuk lapangan yang tepat berada di seberang perpus dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada sekarang.

"Oh.." Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Sungmin langsung mencari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri. "Ah, malas ah.." Kyuhyun berjalan ke sebelah Sungmin dengan malas.

Sungmin tidak mengindahkan Kyuhyun dan terus membuka-buka buku sejarah yang diambilnya tadi. Dengan rajin ia mencatat beberapa hal penting di secarik kertas.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sungmin.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Lee Sungmin. Seorang namja imut yang bahkan keimutannya melebihi Ryeowook. Katanya. Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu, bagiku Ryeowook lah yang terbaik. Aku mengenal Sungmin-hyung sejak ia berpacaran dengan Yesung-hyung. Ya, dulu aku ga bohong waktu pertama kali Wookie ketemu sama Yesung-hyung, Yesung-hyung memang belum punya pacar. Tapi sejak sebulan yang lalu, Yesung-hyung mulai berpacaran dengan Sungmin-hyung. Tidak buruk, bahkan untuk ukuran Yesung-hyung yang pabbo itu, Sungmin-hyung terlalu bagus. Dia imut, pintar, rajin, suaranya juga bagus, kulitnya putih, gigi kelincinya sangat unik, dan…dia benar-benar mirip yeojya.

Dan kalau diperhatikan lagi, ternyata ia sangat manis. Ah, Yesung-hyung itu enak sekali memilikki pacar semanis ini. Aku juga pengen tuh. Dan bagusnya, Sungmin-hyung itu ga manja, dibanding dengan Ryeowook sih…Wookie itu manja. Eh..kok aku jadi banding-badingin Wookie ama Sungmin-hyung sih?

"Kyu? Kenapa memperhatikanku terus? Dan kenapa mukamu merah begitu…Kamu sakit?" tanya Sungmin-hyung yang tiba-tiba melihatku setelah memalingkan pandangannya sebentar dari buku.

"Eh engga kok, hyung.." aku menyembunyikan wajahku. Oh! Kyuhyun pabboya! Apa yang kau pikirkan. Kenapa di otakmu sekarang banyak Sungmin-hyung berputar-putar! Tidakk…Wookie! Wookie! Bayangkan Wookie, oke? Sungmin-hyung itu pacar Yesung-hyung! Pabboya Kyuhyun!

**KYUHYUN POV END**

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali focus pada bukunya.

"Eh, hyung..aku ke kelas dulu ya…sepertinya moodku udah membaik nih buat belajar.. Dadah, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya mengangguk dan terus berkonsentrasi pada buku sejarahnya.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku tampak belajarkah? Ya, aku memang memegang buku ini…tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi sekarang. Aku memandang ke arah jendela dan melihat seseorang yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Ya, namjachinguku, Yesung…Maksudku Jongwoon. Seorang Kim Jongwoon disana. Aku hanya bisa memadanginya dari jauh.

Uhm..sekarang aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan? Aku tidak mencintai Kim Jongwoon kan? Tidak! Kalian salah, aku mencintainya. Dan aku sangat menyadarinya kalau aku mencintainya. Aku senang ketika perasaan ini terbalas. Tapi kenapa rasanya hampa?

"Yesungie…" desisku.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang kuinginkan, aku jarang sekali berdekatan apalagi bermesraan dengan Jongwoon-hyung, aku tidak keberatan jika ia menempel padaku sebab ia pacarku, namjachinguku. Aku hanya…entahlah…Tak bisa kumengerti, aku hanya ingin ia bahagia.

Aku menutup buku sejarahku dan berjalan ke rak dimana buku itu disimpan.

"Cukup, percuma saja buka buku tapi pikiranku di lapangan sana.." aku berjalan keluar dari perpus.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

* * *

><p>"Kyu..kemana aja sih tadi? Yesung-hyung juga hilang tadi kucari-cari di kelasnya." Ryeowook semberut saat bel pelajaran telah berbunyi.<p>

"Ke perpus, Wookie…oh, Yesung-hyung kan latihan di lapangan sepak bola sejak tadi.." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengeluarkan PSP nya.

"Ngapain ke perpus? Kamu bukannya bantuin aku sih?" Ryeowook cemberut.

"Ya terserah aku dong…" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menyalakan PSPnya.

"Terserah gimana? Kamu kan sahabat aku, bantuin kek!" Ryeowook protes pada Kyuhyun.

Kepala Kyuhyun mulai panas lagi, ia tidak membalas perkataan Ryeowook dan terus bermain PSP.

"Kyu! Kalo orang ngomong didengerin dong!" seru Ryeowook dengan kesal setelah Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkannya.

"APA SIH, KIM RYEOWOOK! KAMU GA NGERTI PERASAANKU!" Kyuhyun langsung memuntahkan amarahnya.

"KAMU JUGA GA NGERTI PERASAANKU!" Ryeowook malah terus nyeletuk.

"KAMU KIRA AKU BISA TERUS SABAR HUH? MELIHATMU MENYUKAI YESUNG-HYUNG! ASAL KAMU TAU AJA YA, KIM RYEOWOOK, AKU MENYUKAIMU! BAHKAN LEBIH!" Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Sedangkan Ryeowook tercengang mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang langsung sadar pada apa yang telah dikatakannya langsung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau katakana, Kyuhyun pabboya! Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu!" Kyuhyun masih terus berlari tanpa henti entah kemana.

BRUKKK!

Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang.

"Mian…" Kyuhyun membungkuk lalu bersiap untuk lari lagi.

"Kyu? Kenapa kamu?" tanya namja yang ditabraknya tadi.

Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, "Mian, Sungmin-hyung…aku tidak lihat jalan tadi.."

"Oh..ok.." Sungmin menjawab dengan santai kemudian mulai berjalan lagi.

'_Apa-apaan sih Sungmin-hyung itu, selalu saja seperti ini, dingin dan tidak ada basa-basi..'_ batin Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-hyung.."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin.

"Ya?" Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang posisinya sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata.

Sungmin langsung bingung. "Kenapa Kyu? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sungmin dengan ramah dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Sakit,hyung.." Kyuhyun terus menitikkan air mata.

"Dimana?" tanya Sungmin yang sekarang memegangi tangan Kyuhyun.

"Di sini, hyung.." Kyuhyun menunjuk dadanya.

"Kyu…" Sungmin berpikir. "Oh.." Sungmin mengerti. "Tenanglah, Kyu…suatu saat kau pasti bisa melupakannya.." Sungmin langsung berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun padahal ia tidak mengerti seperti apa kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Tapi, hyung.." Kyuhyun bersandar pada bahu Sungmin setelah Sungmin mengajaknya duduk.

"Ssst…jangan berbicara lagi..tenang saja.." Sungmin terus menenangkan Kyuhyun.

'_Andai kau ini pacarku, hyung..'_ batin Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang terus duduk di sampingnya. _'Eh, ngomong apa aku ini? Bodoh sekali! Kalau dengan Sungmin-hyung sama saja, bahkan lebih sakit lagi…Dia kan pacar Yesung-hyung' _

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan memaksanya berdiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak orang itu tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-hyung?" Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan apa yang hyungnya satu ini perbuat.

"KENAPA KAU BERSANDAR PADA MINNIE?" cecar Yesung yang masih marah.

"Sungie~" Sungmin memegang tangan Yesung yang mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok…"

Yesung langsung tenang mendengar perkataan Sungmin dan melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Mian ya, aku salah sangka.." Yesung memaksa tersenyum.

"Apaan sih,hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sebal.

"Kemana aja, Sungie? Kamu kok lama sih? Tadinya aku mau pulang duluan loh.." Sungmin memotong pertengkaran Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Mian, chagi…tadi ada gangguan sedikit.." Yesung berkata.

Sungmin langsung mengerti. Sungmin mengerti kalau gangguan yang dimaksud Yesung adalah seseorang yang menyatakan cinta pada Yesung, bukan gangguan yang sebenarnya.

'_Apaan sih Yesung-hyung ini…kalo sama Sungmin-hyung aja, sok baik..'_ batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ya udah..pulang yuk, Sungie..udah sore nih.." Sungmin langsung berjalan dan otomatis Yesung mengikuti.

"Ga usah ikut ya, Kyu..Nih aku bayarin ongkos bus!" Yesung menyelipkan uang ke tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari untuk mengejar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala menatap Yesung-hyung. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa mata Kyuhyun terfokus pada seseorang di samping Yesung, Sungmin.

* * *

><p>Sungmin terus memandang ke luar jendela. Inilah kebiasaan Sungmin, diam seribu bahasa jika berada di dalam mobil.<p>

"Minnie.." Yesung memanggil Sungmin.

"Ya?" Sungmin menatap Yesung yang memanggilnya.

"Kalo ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kamu gimana?" tanya Yesung.

"Oh…" Sungmin memandang wajah Yesung yang sedang konsentrasi untuk menyetir. "Kalau kamu suka, terima aja.." Sungmin menjawab dengan santai, bahkan sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

**YESUNG POV**

Kim Jongwoon imnida. Pertanyaan terbodoh yang ingin kutanyakan pada namjachinguku ini benar-benar pertanyaan yang super bodoh. Aku ingin menanyakan kalo ada namja yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tentu saja ia akan marah kan? Atau menyuruhku menolaknya..Aku yakin 100%..makanya kutanyakan pertanyaan ini pada Minnie.

Lee Sungmin. Namjachinguku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sudah sejak 1 tahun yang lalu aku memendam perasaan ini yang akhirnya tersampaikan. Aku bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi kurasa ia tidak mencintaiku.

"Kalo ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kamu gimana?"

Kutunggu jawabannya dengan semangat. Aku ingin tau perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintainya, tapi bukankah percuma kalau ia tidak mencintaiku kembali?

"Oh…" ia memandangi wajahku. "Kalau kamu suka, terima aja.."

DEG! Apa yang barusan kudengar? Kalo kamu suka, terima aja?

Aku langsung menghentikan mobilku di pinggir jalan dengan kasar.

"Minnie…" aku menatapnya tepat di matanya. Ia tidak menghindari pandanganku. "Kau selalu begitu…selalu saja dingin seperti ini, aku ini namjachingumu, Minnie.." aku menatap matanya sedih. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan kalo suka terima aja?"

"Sungie, aku tidak akan memaksamu apa-apa…toh jika kau menyukainya kenapa tidak menerimanya…aku.." Sungmin menatapku dengan sedih. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.." lalu ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Aku segera menjalankan kembali mobilku dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku butuh break, OK? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Minnie, ia selalu seperti ini.

**YESUNG POV END**

* * *

><p>"Iya, Kyu…gitu ceritanya…hiks! Masa aku ditolak Yesung-hyung?" Ryeowook menangis di telepon.<p>

#FlashBack#

"Yesung-sunbae!" Ryeowook memanggil Yesung yang sedang berjalan.

"Ya?" Yesung membalikkan badannya meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Aku suka padamu!" teriak Ryeowook tepat di depan muka Yesung.

"Loh? Ma—" Yesung hendak meminta maaf. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook memotongnya.

"Berapa kali lagi, sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Huh?" Yesung tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook.

"Berapa?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa mengindahkan ketidakmengertian Yesung.

"7" jawab Yesung asal.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku 7x lagi!" seru Ryeowook bersemangat.

"Heh?" Yesung bingung menahan tawa.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, sunbae!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya.

"Panggil aku Yesung-hyung saja!" teriak Yesung yang menatap Ryeowook yang sudah berlari. Rasanya tidak sopan jika ia membiarkan orang yang agak 'unik' ini berlari begitu saja.

"Kim Ryeowook! Panggil Wookie!" seru Ryeowook kemudian berlari lagi.

"Ckckck.." Yesung terkekeh.

#FlashBackEnd#

"Kyu…aku benar-benar sedih nih..hiks! Hampir saja aku nangis di depan Yesung-hyung coba?" Ryeowook menangis lagi di telepon. "Kamu juga lagi..pake bercanda segala tadi! Bikin hariku tambah buruk aja!"

"Mian, Wookie.." Kyuhyun berbohong. Ia tidak pernah berbohong satu katapun pada kalimt yang dinyatakannya pada Wookie tadi siang. Tapi apa daya, Kyuhyun lebih takut kalau Wookie menolaknya, lebih baik ia berbohong.

"Ya udah deh…pokoknya besok aku harus ngejar dia lagi.." Ryeowook memantapkan dirinya. "Eh, udah dulu ya, Kyu..Aku dipanggil umma nih..Bye!" Ryeowook langsung memutus teleponnya.

Kyuhyun membanting teleponnya ke ranjang. Kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Tentang Ryeowook, Yesung-hyung, Sungmin-hyung dan dirinya.

BLAMM! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari tetangga. Rumah Yesung tepatnya.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke jendelanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke luar rumah setelah melihat seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Sungmin-hyung…ada apa?" Kyuhyun tegesa-gesa sampai jaketnya hanya ia bawa ketika keluar rumah tanpa memakainya.

"Yesungie-hyung…sepertinya marah padaku, Kyu.." jawab Sungmin dengan datar. Kemudian ia memaksakan diri tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Tetapi tidak semudah itu ternyata lolos dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan terus semakin menjauhi rumahnya.

"Kenapa mengikuti.?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

"Akhirnya hyung bicara duluan juga…jarang banget hyung ngomong duluan kalo lagi diem begini.." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang entah kenapa.

Sungmin langsung membuang muka, perasaanya kacau balau sekarang.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin. Tetapi detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun tercengang, Sungmin menangis! Pemandangan yang jarang.

"Hyung..Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis.

"Ye…Sung…Jong…Woo..n…hiks…marah padaku, Kyu.." Sungmin menangis lebih keras lagi. "Sungie…marah padaku.." Sungmin menangis terus-menerus.

Kyuhyun entah reflek ato gimana langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Tenang, hyung…pasti Yesung-hyung lagi emosi aja.." Kyuhyun sekarang yang menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

'_Apaan sih Yesung-hyung…bikin semua orang nangis aja….emang siapa sih dia? Tadi Wookie, sekarang Sungmin-hyung..'_ batin Kyuhyun.

**YESUNG POV**

Oke…kayanya kali ini aku udah keterlaluan deh..Kenapa aku tiba-tiba marah ga jelas sama Minnie. Toh, meskipun dia bilang gitu kan tapi dia ga pernah tuh ngebiarin aku pacaran sama orang lain, kan? Kamu itu terlalu lebay aja, Yesung pabboya! Pokoknya aku harus minta maaf pada Minnie-ku besok. Aku ga mau kalo sampe kenapa-napa atau putus ama dia. Sekarang aku harus mencarinya, apa telepon aja ya?

Yesung langsung menekan tombol di ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo?" terdengar suara Sungmin yang masih terisak di seberang sana.

"Chagi, kamu dimana sekarang? Kamu nangis?" aku sangat khawatir padanya. Marahku keterlaluan sih.

"Aku..mau pulang ke rumah sekarang…iya, mian ya Sungie, aku bikin kamu marah tadi.." Sungmin masih meminta maaf di saat begini.

"Ga, Minnie! Aku yang salah…kamu dimana? Aku akan ke sana sekarang.." aku langsung bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ga perlu kok, hyung…ada Kyuhyun yang mengantarku, tadi dia melihat pertengkaran kita dan menemaniku pulang ke rumah.."

Oke! Itu membuatku sebal, tapi Kyuhyun sebenarnya baik, lagipula aku percaya kalau di antara mereka tidak akan ada apa-apa.

"Ya udah, kamu hati-hati ya,chagi…besok pokoknya aku jemput kamu pagi-pagi!" aku memaksa. Oke, aku namjachingunya.

"Iya, Sungie.." Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Saranghae.." aku berdesis. Oke, aku malu…sangat malu sekarang!

"Nado, hyung…Nado Saranghae.."

**YESUNG POV END**

* * *

><p><strong>KYUHYUN POV<strong>

Hmm…rasanya aku jadi bodoh sekarang. Kenapa aku tidak mau melepas pelukan ini. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Sungmin-hyung. Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu gila sekarang.

"Kyu…aku udah ga apa-apa kok.." Sungmin-hyung berusaha tersenyum. "Thanks ya.." Sungmin-hyung berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Kyu…ada telepon nih.."

Aku terpaksa melepaskannya. Ia tersenyum sebentar melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dan berjalan agak menjauh dariku. Aku bukannya mau nguping, tapi penasaran. Aku tau sih siapa yang menelpon, toh itu pasti Yesung-hyung pabbo itu. Ngapain sih Sungmin-hyung masih menjawab teleponnya? Toh, tadi dia diusir-usir. Malah harus pulang sendiri, nangis lagi!

"Nado,hyung…Nado Saranghae.."

Deg! Kenapa sakit? Apa aku mulai tidak normal ya? Lama-lama hatiku sakit juga kali kalo Yesung-hyung yang nangis. Masa setiap orang sih? Terus, masa Sungmin-hyung? Aku harus gimana kalo ternyata aku beneran suka sama Sungmin-hyung?

"Makasih ya, Kyu…sekarang udah deket rumahku kok…" Sungmin-hyung membungkukan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya. "Dadah, Kyuuu~" serunya dengan imut.

Sial…Kenapa dia sangat imut sekarang? Bahkan melebihi Wookie..

**KYUHYUN POV END**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong chingu…Ini 2 chapter story loh!<strong>

**Dan pasti beres yang kali ini…! Pasti.._**

**Oyah… jadi pairing nya mau Kyumin, Yemin, Yewook ato Kyuwook nih.._**

**Jun sih apa aja boleh…^_^**

**Review ya..? Thankss…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : When I found you**

**Pairings : Kyumin, Yewook! Slight Yemin, Kyuwook!**

**Ini chapter terakhirnya…Aduh kepanjangan ya? Miann..**

**Hehe…kalo ada yang ga puas ato apa bilang aja ya!**

**HeheheXD Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>"Annyeong, chagi!" seru Yesung sambil menekan-nekan bel rumah Sungmin.<p>

"Sebentar hyung…aish, Sungjin jangan diletakkan di sana, nanti aku mau pakai..!" seru Sungmin dari dalam rumah, sampai obrolan tidak jelas dengan adiknya pun terdengar.

"Keke…my sweety.." Yesung senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar namjachingunya yang pagi-pagi udah berantem sama…ehem…adik ipar.

"Aigoo…ayo hyung!" Sungmin tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"Yuk.." Yesung dengan mesra menggandeng tanagn Sungmin.

"Err…hyung.." Sungmin sedikit risih. Ingat? Ia tidak terbiasa bermesra-mesraan di depan umum. (Jun : kalo dibelakang, Min? Min : Uhm..d dpn aj ga brani apalagi di blkg.. Kyu : Hyung sejak kapan jd tkg boong? Jun : Berisik, Kyu..! Pergi sana jd ngebelain Min )

"Ah..mian.." Yesung sedikit kecewa, tapi tidak apa-apa baginya. Toh itu Sungmin, ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Sungmin. Dengan terpaksa Yesung melepas Sungmin agar ia bisa berjalan sendiri.

Yesung mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke mobil Yesung. Sungmin kaget karena melihat Kyuhyun di sana.

"Minggir ah! Duduk di belakang sana, Kyu!" usir Yesung ketika melihat Kyuhyun duduk di kursi depan sebelah supir.

"Ga mau ah, hyung…malas pindah.." jawab Kyu asal-asalan.

"Udahlah, Yesungie-hyung…Aku duduk di belakang juga ga apa-apa.." Sungmin malas bertengkar, kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobil.

'_Sungmin-hyung kenapa sih? Selalu saja begitu…tidak mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan, hanya diam dan mengalah..'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Sssh…" tatap Yesung marah kepada Kyuhyun tetapi ketika Sungmin melihatnya, ia langsung tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Bwee.." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, tetapi ketika Sungmin melihatnya Kyuhyun langsung diam. #sokalim

Yesung masuk ke bagian supir dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju satu tempat, sekolah. Keadaan benar-benar tenang saat itu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya saja sesekali Yesung menggeram kesal mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

_#FlashBack#_

Kyuhyun telah sampai ke rumahnya setelah mengantarkan Sungmin. Sat itu, Yesung langsung mencegat Kyuhyun tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Kyu!" teriak Yesung.

"Apaan,hyung? Malas ah.." Kyuhyun tetap berjalan masuk ke halaman rumahnya_. 'Berisik ah! Bikin mood rusak aja…Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal sekali ketika Sungmin-hyung masih baik pada Yesung-hyung…padahal udah dibuat nangis gitu! Aku kesal banget, padahal Sungmin-hyung aja ga kesal sampai bagaimana pada Yesung-hyung..' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu..kamu anterin Minnie sampai ke rumahnya kan? Terus Minnie udah ga marah lagi sama aku kan? Dia ga nangis lagi kan?" tanya Yesung beruntun padahal Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkannya.

"Males ah,hyung..Hyung kan tau..toh tadi udah nelepon Sungmin-hyung kan?" jawab Kyuhyun malas sambil tetap berjalan masuk.

'_Cih..apa-apaan sih hyung itu? Aku benar-benar kesal…kalo dia emang suka dan sayang sama Sungmin-hyung kan harusnya dia percaya aja dan ga marah-marah sama Sungmin-hyung begitu..'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil mendengus.

"Kyu! Kalo hyung lagi ngomong dengerin! Jangan jalan aja!" teriak Yesung kesal.

**BLAM! **

Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras, tidak peduli nanti kakaknya atau umma appa nya bangun. Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal saat itu.

_#FlashBackEnd#_

Yesung masih kesal dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun kemarin. Kalo engga gara-gara Cho ahjumna yang menitipkan dia padaku pagi ini, udah aku gorok ni anak! (Ecung serem ihh..). Yesung tidak ingin mengajak bicara Kyuhyun atau melihat mukanya, ia kemudian mengajak bicara Sungmin.

"Minnie chagi udah sarapan kan?" tanya Yesung sok diimut-imutin.

Kyuhyun langsung mengoceh sebelum Sungmin menjawab. "Sarapan itu yang sarapan lari, sarapan sepeda kan hyung?"

Yesung langsung geram karena Kyuhyun merusak suasana. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati sambil masih memasang tampang pura-pura ga ngerti. Sungmin terkikik.

"Itu balapan, Kyu.." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaa pabbo Kyuhyun.

'_Gapenting banget sih ni anak, kalo udah sampe sekolah nih, gua bikin bonyok ni anak!'_ geram Yesung sambil berdeham.

"Hahaha.." Yesung tertawa garing. "Minnie chagi…gimana belajar sejarahnya?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Hyung, tau ga kemarin Kim ahjumna bilang kalo Yesung-hyung menjahili anak kecil di jalanan..?" Kyuhyun memiringkan badannya agar bisa melihat ke belakang.

"Mwo? Sungie?" Sungmin yang penyayang anak kecil benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yesung lakukan.

"Apa? Tidak…Jangan mengarang Kyu! Aku tidak pernah begitu! Aku hanya ingin menolong anak kecil itu kemarin.." Yesung gelagapan. Kyuhyun senang telah menjelek-jelekkan Yesung-hyung di depan Sungmin-hyung.

"Tapi anak itu menangis, hyung.." Kyuhyun menambahkan keterangan selanjutnya pada Sungmin.

"Anak itu nangis sendiri!" Yesung membela diri.

"Ah...tapi hyung yang memarahinya kan setelahnya..dan ternyata itu anak Park ahjumna…" Kyuhyun sok detektif.

"Aish! Itu karena dia tidak berhenti menangis! Dan aku tidak tau itu anak Park ahjumna..!" Yesung frustasi sendiri. Malah dia masih menyetir.

"Sungie…kamu menjahili anak Park ahjumna yang imut itu?" Sungmin tau yang mana anak Park ahjumna, Sungmin kan sering ke rumah Park ahjumna karena Park ahjumna adalah sepupu Sungmin, jarak rumah Park ahjumna juga hanya sekitar 5 rumah dari rumah Yesung.

"Aigo…ok ok…aku yang salah.." Yesung benar-benar marah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun merusak image nya di depan Sungmin! Dan parahnya ia tidak bisa langsung marah di tempat karena masih ada Sungmin di sana.

'_Awas saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun!'_ batin Yesung sambil tetap menyetir mobilnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Yesung benar, Kyuhyun hanya mengarang sedikit bagiannya agar terdengar Yesung-lah yang bersalah. Dasar evil magnae!

* * *

><p>"Kemana si evil! Sial…kabur dia.." Yesung mencari Kyuhyun ke kelasnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana. Ia berniat untuk pergi tetapi seseorang memanggilnya.<p>

"Hyung..Yesung-hyung.." panggil seseorang.

Yesung membalikkan badannya. "Eh..kamu yang kemarin..err.."

"Wookie, Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook.." jawab Wookie dengan lengkap. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan muka yang sudah merah hanya karena melihat Yesung dengan dekat seperti ini.

"Oh..aku sedang mencari si Kyuhyun sialan.." Yesung terlihat sangat geram.

"Memang kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Ia belum masuk kelas sejak tadi pagi…mungkin membolos?" Ryeowook juga agak khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin…aku mengantarnya tadi pagi…pasti ia ada di sekitar sini.." Yesung sangat yakin.

'_Mengantar? Memangnya Kyuhyun itu pacar Yesung-hyung ya? Kok pake dianter-anter segala sih? Kata Kyuhyun mereka ga pacaran.. '_ batin Wookie sambil cemberut.

"Ya…sudah dulu ya Wookie..aku ada urusan nih sama Kyuhyun.." Yesung pemit pada Wookie tapi Wookie menahannya.

"Hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita cari sama-sama? Kyuhyun itu kan evil, susah ditemukan…aku itu sahabatnya jadi mungkin aku tau dia dimana.." Ryeowook memaksa untuk tersenyum. Sebenarnya, meskipun Wookie itu sahabat Kyuhyun, Wookie tidak tau dimana Kyuhyun berada, Kyuhyun itu sulit ditebak. Ryeowook hanya ingin bersama Yesung, meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Oh..kamu sahabat Kyu? Aku baru tau evil punya sahabat.." Yesung mendengus.

"Iya,hyung…pergi yuk…" Ryeowook langsung menarik tangan Yesung_. 'Asik, biarpun sebentar, tapi kalo megang tangan Yesung-hyung rasanya dadaku berdebar!' _batin Wookie. Yesung hanya pasrah ditarik, toh ia tidak tau mau kemana mencari Kyuhyun.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Sudah 15 menit aku dan Yesung-hyung mencari-cari Kyuhyun kemana-mana. Aku tidak focus untuk mencari Kyuhyun sih sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin memperhatikan wajah Yesung-hyung lebih dekat saja.

Uhm…aku, Kim Ryeowook. Seorang namja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Dan orang yang beruntung mendapatkan hatiku adalah namja yang berdiri di depanku sekarang ini, Kim Jongwoon (Wookie kok kePD an ya?)

Memang sih kesannya kekanak-kanakkan kalo aku langsung jatuh cinta pas liat dia pertama kali, tapi ga itu doang kok. Aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama. Sejak aku melihatnya, mataku selalu mencari sosoknya kemana-mana. Bahkan aku pernah terpukul bola basket karena memperhatikan dia yang berada di lapangan sebelah main sepak bola. Aku terus-menerus menyimpan perasaan ini sampai kemarin. Aku berhasil menyatakannya. Tapi sedihnya, ia menolakku…Aku tak berani menatapnya setelah ditolak, bukan karena aku kesal atau apa, aku hanya sedih.

Ya, wajar sih kalau aku ditolak, toh yang selama ini yang memperhatikannya hanya aku. Ia tidak pernah tau kalau aku ada di sana, memperhatikan dia. Karena pandangannya selalu entah kemana, ke kerumunan orang yang tidak tau siapa yang ia pandangi.

Tapi aku akan merubah semua perspektifnya! Aku akan membuatnya membalas pernyataan cintaku. MASIH ADA 7 KALI LAGI KIM RYEOWOOK, HWAITING!

"Aduh..kemana sih si evil ini..!" Yesung-hyung ngoceh sendiri karena lelah mencari Kyuhyun kemana-mana tapi tetap tidak ketemu. "Kamu sahabatnya kan? Tapi kok daritadi ga ketemu terus.." protes Yesung-hyung.

'_Mati aku!'_ batinku. "Ah, dia sering ke atap,hyung…! Kita belum ngecek ke sana kan?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Sakit sih ketika Yesung-hyung berkata dengan kasar padaku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku bukan siapa-siapanya kok.

Tak sadar aku terselandung batu besar yang entah siapa menaruhnya di sana. Dan aku pun terjatuh.

**BRUKK.**

**RYEOWOOK POV END**

"Wookie!" teriak Yesung dan langsung berbalik untuk menolong Wookie.

"Aduh..sakit,hyung.." Ryeowook memegangi kakinya sambil merajuk.

'_Imutnya…Coba Sungmin semanja dia..'_ batin Yesung.

_#FlashBack#_

Sungmin sedang berjalan dengan namjachingunya, Yesung ketika ia terselandung tangga pendek (itu loh yang cuma 2 tangga paling…ngomongnya gimana ya? Cuma kaya tanjakan gitu)

BRUKK.. Sungmin tejatuh.

"Minnie!" teriak Yesung langsung panic dan menolong Sungmin.

"Ga apa-apa,hyung…aku bisa berdiri sendiri kok..thanks.." Sungmin menepis tangan Yesung dan berdiri sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie ga apa-apa kan? Ada yang terluka? Mau aku gendong?" tanya Yesung mencari-cari kesempatan.

"Ga apa-apa kok hyung..makasih ya udah perhatian.." Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengajak Yesung jalan lagi.

Yesung agak kecewa, tapi tetap senang karena mendapat senyuman manis angelnya.

_#FlashBackEnd#_

"Sakit dimananya, Wookie? Perlu aku ambilkan obat dari UKS? Bisa jalan.." Yesung memang tidak se over saat Sungmin jatuh, tapi ia peduli pada Wookie.

"Sakit di sini,hyung.." Wookie menunjuk kakinya. "Tapi masih bisa jalan kok.." Wookie tersenyum.

'_Wookie ini…tidak seacuh Sungmin…'_ Yesung agak terlena dengan Ryeowook.

"Oke deh..Ya udah…kamu duduk dulu di sana…perlu kubantu? Nanti aku ambilkan minuman, toh kita tidak usah terburu-buru mencari Kyuhyun…Rasanya amarahku sudah reda sekarang.." ternyata amarah Yesung sedikit mereda. Entah karena lelah atau apa.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok,hyung…tapi hyung…temani aku aja duduk di sana aja ya,hyung? Aku ga haus kok.." mulai keluar deh manjanya Ryeowook nih.

"Eh..iya.." Yesung mengangguk ga jelas.

Ryeowook dan Yesung duduk di bangku yang ada dekat tempat Wookie jatuh. Ryeowook reflek menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yesung, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar.

"Mian! Aku reflek!" Wookie meminta maaf dengan muka blushing.

"Reflek? Kamu sering tiduran di bahu namja ya?" tanya Yesung yang sedikit tidak suka dengan kata-kata reflek.

"Bukan gitu,hyung! Aku kan sering sama Kyuhyun jadi…refleknya cuma sama Kyuhyun kok.." Ryeowook tersenyum.

'_Astaga? Si evil? Hebat juga dia…zz'_ batin Yesung yang entah kenapa sedikit risih.

"Oh…kamu memangnya pacaran ya sama si Kyu?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. _'Aduh, pabboya Yesung! Ngapain nanyain rahasia pribadi orang lain!'_ batin Yesung.

"Astaga! Justru aku yang mau nanya gitu ke hyung.." Ryeowook langsung bersemangat. "Memangnya Yesung-hyung pacaran ya sama Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Loh?" Yesung tidak mengerti. "Bercanda, Kim Ryeowook! Aku justru benci banget sama si evil…mana mungkin aku suka sama dia coba?Apalagi pacaran? Bisa gila…" Yesung tertawa.

Ryeowook lega. "Hyung juga! Masa aku pacaran sama si evil? Dia itu kerjanya bikin aku sebal tiap hari.." Ryewook terdiam sebentar. "Toh, aku kan sukanya sama Yesung-hyung…" Ryeowook tertunduk malu.

"Eh?" Yesung juga jadi blushing. Ia baru ingat kalau namja ini yang menyatakan cinta padanya kemarin. Pabboya, Kim Jongwoon!

"Hyung, aku masih punya 7x kesempatan buat manyatakan perasaan ke hyung lagi loh…" Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam ketika Ryeowook bersandar di bahunya lagi.

"Hyung…saranghae.." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. "Hanya 5 menit seperti ini ya,hyung..nanti kita cari lagi Kyuhyun.."

Yesung hanya diam tapi mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia tidak menolak Ryeowook, hanya Ryeowook. Sebelumnya, selain Minnie tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh dirinya.

* * *

><p>"Mian…berat ya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa bersalah karena menyuruh Kyuhyun membawa tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang ingin dibaca Sungmin. "Abisnya tadi Yesungie ga ada di kelas coba? Aku kan jadi kesal.." protes Sungmin.<p>

"Iya..ga apa-apa kok,hyung…aku siap bantu hyung kapan aja.." Kyuhyun tersenyum semanis-manisnya. _'Daripada Sungmin-hyung minta bantuan Yesung-hyung terus nanti Sungmin-hyung nangis lagi, mending aku yang bantuin Sungmin-hyung..Rasanya senang kalau bisa membantu Sungmin-hyung..'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Makasih ya, Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum. "Kamu dongsaeng yang baik.." puji Sungmin.

Dipuji seperti itu saja wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini karena Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan hyungnya dari belakang.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku memperhatikan punggung Sungmin-hyung. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin memeluk punggung itu, menjadikannya milikku dan tidak akan pernah kulepas sampai kapanpun. Seperti kemarin.

Sekarang aku sangat nyaman berada bersama Sungmin-hyung. Sungmin-hyung tidak manja dan juga tidak merepotkan. Kalau bersama Wookie, dia selalu curhat-curhat ga jelas tentang Yesung-hyung dan bersikap manja dan mengganggu. Loh? Kok aku ngejek-ngejek Wookie sih? Memangnya rasa sukaku pada Wookie itu cuma ilusi ya? Dari dulu aku rasanya mengeluh terus kalo sama Wookie. Tapi aku bisa tersenyum lega dan memilikki perasaan seperti ini saat bersama Sungmin-hyung.

Buku ini tidak berat, hanya saja banyak. Terlalu tinggi dan menghalangi pemandangan. Untuk melihat ke depan aku harus miring-miring. Kulihat Sungmin-hyung masih berjalan dengan tenang. Aku tersenyum, padahal ga ada yang harus di senyumin kan?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan…**BRUK..!**

**KYUHYUN POV END**

"Kyu?" Sungmin kaget karena melihat Kyuhyun yang menjatuhkan buku-buku ke lantai dan melihat ke satu titik.

"Kyuhyun.." Sungmin menggerak-gerakan tangannnya di depan muka Kyuhyun.

**GREPP! **

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan membalikkan badannya agar Sungmin tidak melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"K—Kyu?" Sungmin blushing dan terbengong-bengong karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hyung…sebentar seperti ini tidak apa-apa kan?" wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin SUngmin melihat pemandangan yang tadi ia lihat.

"Memangnya kenapa sih,Kyu?" Sungmin heran dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai merasa curiga. "Kenapa mukamu pucat begitu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin memegang wajah Kyuhyun. Harusnya Kyuhyun blushing tapi kali ini tidak, ia terlalu takut kalau Sungmin akan melihat pemandangan di belakangnya dan tetap berdiri tegak.

"Kyu? Ada apa sih?" Sungmin menengok sedikit dari atas bahu kanan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun berusaha memeluknya dengan erat.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun merasakan kalau Sungmin tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak ada tenaga yang keluar dari Sungmin. Sungmin lemas di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kalau apa yang kulihat salah, Kyu.." Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..Mian.." Kyuhyun merasa bersalah entah karena apa.

"Ah, itu tidak benar kok, Kyu..sudahlah kita jalan saja ke kelas, kalau di sini kan panas…di kelas ku nada AC.." Sungmin mulai ngomong ngaco.

Sakit hati Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tersenyum tapi matanya sudah berair dan hampir tumpah seperti itu.

'Hyung kau tidak perlu seperti itu padaku, aku tahu kalau kau sedih, kenapa tidak menangis saja' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat buku-buku yang terjatuh dan membawanya mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Yesungie suka ya pada namja itu, itu sebabnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan kemarin padaku. Meskipun aku berkata kalau aku tidak akan apa-apa kalau ia ingin pacaran dengan orang lain, tapi aku tidak mau sebenarnya. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin ia bahagia. Tapi aku tidak memilikki keberanian untuk mengutarakannya karena aku takut, aku takut ia akan pergi dariku. Aku takut ia akan menjauhiku karena aku memaksanya.

"Sungmin-hyung…ayo kita pulang.." Kyuhyun membujukku yang terus terusan membaca meskipun hari sudah sore.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, Kyu…biarkan aku di sini.." aku menolak ajakan Kyuhyun dengan halus.

"Tapi hyung…kau harus pulang bersamaku.." Kyuhyun memelas.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Yesungie.." jawabku dengan mata berair-air.

"Bukankah tadi Yesung hyung sudah bilang pada hyung kalau ia—" Kyuhyun hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi melihat aku sudah menangis Kyuhyun berlutut di pinggir tempatku duduk. "Hyung, kumohon…" Kyuhyun memegang tanganku kuat.

_#FlashBack#_

"Minnie..mian! Aku harus mengantar temanku…Kakinya keseleo dan akulah penyebabnya, sekarang bengkak dan harus ke rumah sakit…ia tidak bisa jalan…Hari ini kau pulang dengan Kyu saja ya? Mian chagi.." Yesung berkata seperti kereta api di telepon.

'_Teman? Teman macam apa yang bersandar dengan mesra di bahumu? Dan alasan apa itu?' _batin Sungmin.

"Oh..iya tidak apa-apa.." Sungmin berusaha berkata dengan datar dan dingin. Ia menahan tangisnya.

"Makasih ya, chagi..nanti aku temui kamu deh kalo urusannya udah beres...bye.." Yesung menutup teleponnya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang langsung menangis sesudahnya.

_#FlashBackEnd#_

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti ini, hyung.." Kyuhyun memohon padaku.

Drrttt…My Love, My Kiss, My Heart~

Terdengar bunyi HP Kyuhyun dari saku celananya.

"K-Kyu..telepon.." aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan malas melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Kyuhyun terbelalak dan segera mematikan HP nya dan mencabut baterainya.

"Tidak penting.." Kyuhyun mendesis kemudian berbalik menatapku, "Pulang ya,hyung? Nanti kubelika es krim deh…jangan nangis lagi.." Kyuhyun membujukku.

'_Dasar tukang bujuk! Pake es krim lagi..'_ batinku sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nah, begitu dong…tersenyum…kan lebih imut…aku suka hyung yang lagi tersenyum loh, imut banget sih.." katanya dengan muka memerah.

Deg! 'Eh?'

**SUNGMIN POV END**

* * *

><p>"Astaga, Wookie! Kamu kenapa ga cepet-cepet bilang kalo kakimu udah bengkak begini!" seru Yesung panic saat kaki Wookie di gips karena keseleo parah.<p>

"Mian hyung…aku juga ga tau bakal sampe kaya gini!" Ryeowook memberikan alasan.

"Ya udah…dasar, ga bisa jalan untuk sementara lagi…ckck.." Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hyung…temani aku ya untuk sementara? Pas banget umma ama appa ku lagi pergi ke luar kota pagi ini.." Ryeowook blushing ketika meminta hal seperti ini pada Yesung.

"Err.." Yesung berpikir sebentar, ia ingin menolak tapi karena melihat Wookie yang memohon padanya, Yesung tidak tega… "Baiklah.." jawab Yesung.

"Asikk! Sekarang temani aku ke kantin rumah sakit! Ato bawa aku kemana kek…Laper,hyung.." keluar lagi deh manjanya Ryeowook.

"Iya iya..sini kubantu.." Yesung mendengus tapi senang juga. Ia seperti sangat dibutuhkan bila berada di samping Ryeowook.

-Sementara Itu-

"Hyunggg~ aku beli sepatu nih! Kemaran ama Hyung…" Sungjin berlari ke kamar Sungmin. "Sungmin-hyung!" Sungjin mengetok-ngetok kamar Sungmin tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Sungjin memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar hyungnya tanpa ijin. "Hyung?" Sungjin mencari hyungnya. Betapa kagetnya Sungjin saat melihat Sungmin sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah pucat dan obat jatuh dari tangannya.

"Astaga! Hyung terlambat minum obat…" Sungjin langsung berlari ke ruang tengah untuk menelpon seseorang. "Sial, kenapa di saat umma dan appa sedang reunian.."

Sungjin terus-menerus menelpon appa dan ummanya tapi ternyata telepon appa ummanya mati. "Sial! Tidak ada jaringan sepertinya! Aduh, mana aku ga bisa nyetir lagi! " protes Sungjin kesal.

"Ah! Jongwoonnie hyung!" Sungjin langsung menelpon namjachingu hyungnya itu. Tapi alhasil, tidak ada jawaban juga setelah 3 menit berlalu.

"Aku harus bagaimana!" Sungjin berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah kemudian masuk ke kamar Sungmin. "Hyung, sadar hyung.." Sungjin sudah mulai menangis.

Sungjin melihat HP Sungmin yang tergeletak di lantai. Sungjin tidak peduli siapa pun yang mengangkat telepon darinya, tolong Sungmin-hyung.

"Yoboseyo?" jawab seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Tolong…tolong hyungku…hiks…dia pingsan!" Sungjin berbicara sambil terisak.

BLAM! Tedengar suara dari telepon. Sungjin tidak mengerti, ia lemas dan memegangi tangan kakaknya. "Hyung, bangun hyung.."

Hanya tiga menit setelah Sungjin bilang begitu pada Sungmin tiba-tiba ada yang menggedor pintu rumah mereka.

"BUKA! SUNGMIN-HYUNG! SUNGMIN-HYUNG!" orang itu sudah hampir mendobrak rumah keluarga Lee kalau Sungjin tidak membuka pintunya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sungjin.

"Tidak penting…Sungmin-hyung mana? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" orang itu langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar yang ia yakini kamar Sungmin dan ternyata benar.

Orang itu langsung mengangkat Sungmin dan memasukkan dia ke mobilnya. Sungjin hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat tindakan sigap namja itu.

"Kau juga ikut, kau adiknya kan?" tanya orang itu menyuruh Sungjin masuk ke mobilnya.

"Ya..err.."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida..masuklah!" Kyuhyun begitu panik, setelah Sungjin masuk, Kyuhyun langsung tancap gas ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ga apa-apa…dia Cuma telat minum obat dan terlalu depresi akan suatu hal jadi kondisinya memburuk.." terang dokter di rumah sakit itu.

"Oh, terima kasih, dok.." Sungjin lega setelah mendengar kakaknya baik-baik saja.

"Sungmin-hyung kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti tapi cemas.

"Sungmin-hyung itu anemia, kalo kecapean atau depresi dan telat minum obat bisa jadi begini…Untunglah ia tidak apa-apa…Gomawo ya, errr.."

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Kyuhyung hyung.." Sungjin tersenyum.

'_Mirip Sungmin tapi Sungmin terlihat lebih manis…ah, Sungmin-hyung..'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Depresi? Sungmin-hyung depresi? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini ia baik-baik saja.." Sungjin masih memikirkan kata-kata dokter tadi.

Kyuhyun langsung melotot. "Hei..adik Sungmin…kenapa tidak menelpon Yesung-hyung tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Namaku bukan adik Sungmin, namaku Sungjin!" protes Sungjin. "Yesung-hyung tidak bisa dihubungi. Aneh…"

Oke. Kyuhyun marah sekarang. Ia meninggalkan Sungjin dan masuk ke kmara Sungmin dirawat.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Apa- apaan Yesung-hyung itu! Namja sialan! Kemana dia saat namjachingunya membutuhkannya. Dan alasan kenapa Sungmin-hyung depresi juga pasit karena Yesung-hyung. Namja sialan!

_#FlashBack#_

Drrrtt…My Love, My Kiss, My Heart~

HP Kyuhyun berdering, Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi setelah mengantar Sungmin dan sampai di rumahnya.

"Yoboseyo?" Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Kyuuu! Aku senang banget! Akhirnya aku bisa deket-deket sama Yesung hyung!" seru seseorang yang tidak lain tak bukan adalah Ryeowook.

"Oh.." jawab Kyuhyun datar. Kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak cemburu. Ia kesal pada apa yang Yesung-hyung lakukan pada Sungmin-hyung. Ryeowook tidak bersalah, ia tidak tau apa-apa tapi dalam hal ini, Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur kesal pada Ryeowook juga.

"Tapi Kyuu…aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang! Aku keseleo dan ditemani Yesung-hyung sekarang…Ah! Aku rela deh keseleo berkali-kali juga!" seru Ryeowook bersemangat.

Tuuuttt Tuuuttt…

Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungan telepon Ryeowook.

'_Berani-beraninya Yesung-hyung meninggalkan Sungmin-hyung yang pacarnya hanya untuk mengantar Wookie?'_ batin Kyuhyun kesal.

_#FlashBackEnd#_

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sedih.

"Kyuhyun-hyung…sebenarnyahyung ini siapanya Sungmin-hyung sih?" tanya Sungjin hati-hati.

"Bukan siapa-siapa.." jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Eh?" Sungjin heran.

"Bagi Sungmin-hyung, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.." Kyuhyun menunduk, "Tapi bagiku…aku..aku mencintai Sungmin-hyung.."

Sungjin kaget, "Tapi hyung.."

"Aku tahu kok…Sungmin-hyung pacarnya Yesung-hyung kan? Aku ini tetangga Yesung-hyung.." Kyuhyun menjelaskan kemudian berdiri menghampiri Sungjin.

"Jangan beritahu Yesung-hyung kalau Sungmin-hyung di rumah sakit ok?" Kyuhyun mengajak Sungjin duduk dan menceritakan semuanya.

"HUH? NAMJA SIALAN!" Sungjin langsung berteriak.

"Ssshh…nanti Sungmin-hyung terganggu!" Kyuhyun melotot ke Sungjin.

"Errhmm.." benar saja Sungmin terbangun.

"Sungmin-hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Sungjin masih mencerna apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan masih duduk.

"Kyu? A—aku dimana?" Sungmin tidak mengenali dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Rumah sakit,hyung…tadi hyung pingsan.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin senang karena Sungmin sudah sadar.

"Mana Yesung-hyung?"

DEG! Rasanya Kyuhyun ditampar pake batu.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"O iya…aku lupa.." Sungmin memaksa tertawa lagi di depan Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.."

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Aku tidak mau hyung bilang aku ingin dia bahagia! Aku ingin hyung bilang aku ingin bahagia!" seru Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Aku tidak bisa bahagia, Kyu..aku ingin dia—"

"Kalau hyung tidak bisa bahagia karena dia bahagia maka gantilah dia dengan aku,hyung! Aku memang baru mencintai hyung, tapi aku masih lebih peduli pada hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal dan memeluk Sungmin.

"K—Kyu?" Sungmin bingung tapi ia bisa merasakan hatinya berdebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung..Hyung, saranghae "

* * *

><p>Setelah lewat 3 hari dari malam itu…<p>

"Kyuhyun! Kau masih tidak mau memberitahu dimana Sungmin?" Yesung sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa? Hyung punya Wookie kan?" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Yesung geram. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, selama 2 hari yang lalu ia memang sibuk dengan Wookie, dengan Wookie, Yesung jadi melupakan sekitarnya.

"Apa?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Kau—"

"Kau apa?" Kyuhyun maju mendekati Yesung. "Ingat ya,hyung…batas waktumu sudah habis, mulai sekarang biarlah aku yang menjaga Sungmin-hyung!" Kyuhyun melotot.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang kaget karena melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun berhadapan dan hampir tonjok-tonjokkan.

Kyuhyun mendengus kemudian berjalan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" Yesung menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung kesal.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Yesung tanpa menyebutkan nama.

Senyum tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak menyebut namanya, hyung? Hyung takut kalau ketauan sama Wookie kalau ternyata hyung udah punya namjachingu?" tantangku pada Yesung-hyung. Ryeowook hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Bukan!" Yesung menyentak karena sebagian dari dirinya mengiyakan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Cih…Ingat hyung…Sungmin-hyung udah ga butuh hyung lagi…" Kyuhyun menampik tangan Yesung. "Aku bisa menjaganya.." jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Sungmin?" Ryeowook mendesis. Ia tidak mengerti apapun.

"Dan Wookie…maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membantu apapun lagi…." Kyuhyun berkata datar.

"Tapi Kyu.." Ryeowook menahan Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Kau yang membuat orang yang kucintai menangis…" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook. "Oh…Bukan kau saja…tapi satu orang lagi.." jawab Kyuhyun melotot kepada Yesung.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih bengong.

-skip time-

"Sungmin-hyung! Aku bawain es krim nih!" seru Kyuhyun dengan gembira sambil masuk ke kamar rumah sakit.

"Asikk! Aku bosan banget nih di rumah sakit…besok bisa pulang kan?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, hyung…aku akan membawamu kemana saja yang kau suka saat kau pulang nanti.." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi hyungnya.

"Kyuu! Sakit!" kata Sungmin ketus.

"Hyung imut deh.." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat. Sungmin langsung blushing.

"Apa sih, Kyu?" Sungmin terkikik.

"Akhirnya hyung bisa ketawa juga…Hyung benar-benar manis deh.." Kyuhyun meluncurkan kata gombal yang kedua.

Sungmin tidak mengindahkan Kyuhyun lagi dan memakan es krimnya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin yang imut, melihatnya dengan lekat. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Hyung masih mencintai Yesung-hyung? Bukan, maksudku, apa hyung masih ingin ia bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak pernah bilang ia mencintai Yesung, setidaknya ia tidak mengutarakannya. Sungmin hanya selalu bilang 'aku ingin dia bahagia'.

"Aku.." Sungmin berpikir sebentar. "Aku ingin bahagia, Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. "HUH! HYUNG! HYUNG MAU BAHAGIA? KALAU GITU HYUNG MAU DONG JADI NAMJACHINGUKU?" teriak Kyuhyun bahagia.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Ah…hyung bohong…aku tau kok hyung…ngaku aja.." Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Apa sih, K—"

Cupp~ Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin.

"KYUHYUN! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Sungmin menggelegar.

Tok Tok Tok…seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam dan melihat siapa yang masuk.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang masuk "Kau! Aku tidak pernah memberitahu—"

"Kyu…sudahlah.." Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun. Sekarang Sungmin lebih tenang dari Kyuhyun.

"Minnie.." orang itu menyapa Sungmin. Masih dengan panggilan sayangnya. "Mian, aku.."

"Berisik!" teriak Kyuhyun hendak mengusir Yesung.

"Kyu…bisa biarkan aku dan Yesung-hyung saja yang berbicara?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tapi hyung.." Kyuhyun memelas.

"Kyu..please.." Kyuhyun kalah dong dari Sungmin. Hehe

BLAM! Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Minnie.." Yesung menarik nafas.

"Hyung..makasih ya…karena hyung…aku jadi sadar kalau aku harus mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku kehilangan semuanya.." Sungmin tersenyum, ia berdiri dari ranjang rumah sakit dan memeluk Yesung.

"Minnie maafkan aku…aku tidak.." Yesung berkata terbata-bata.

"Kau senang bersamanya?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Aku…aku senang bersamanya Minnie, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu.." Yesung balas memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau bahagia bersamanya, hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

Mata Yesung terbelalak, "Hubungan kami bukan seperti itu, Minnie.." bantah Yesung.

"Aku hanya tanya kau bahagia atau tidak…" Sungmin menatap wajah Yesung.

"Aku..bahagia." Yesung menjawab.

"Sudah pernah kubilang kan…aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sungie…" Sungmin meminta Yesung memandangnya.

"Aku…Minnie, aku benar-benar..Maafkan aku, aku memang bukan namjachingu yang baik.." Yesung hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi Sungmin memotongnya.

"Aku pernah bilang aku ingin kau bahagia kan, Sungie…tapi sekarang ada bagian belakangnya…" Sungmin menarik nafas. "Aku ingin kau bahagia, tapi aku ingin bahagia juga."

Yesung tidak percaya kalau Sungmin akhirnya mementingkan diri sendiri. Selama ini Sungmin hanya mengalah.

"Aku tau aku bukanlah tipe yang cocok untukmu, Sungie…aku tidak pernah bermanja-manja padamu, aku selalu bersikap dingin.." Sungmin menghelas nafas. "Tipe kesukaanmu adalah orang yang manja kan? Hehe.." Sungmin tertawa imut.

"Eh..?" Yesung bingung.

"Maaf Sungie..ternyata aku lah yang selama ini bukan namjachingu yang baik…kupikir aku mencintaimu, tapi ternyata aku salah…aku hanya bersikap egois dengan sikapku sendiri.." Sungmin memeluk Yesung.

"Minnie.."

"Sungie…kita tetap teman ya! " Sungmin tersenyum. "Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan namja yang kucintai untuk pertama kalinya.."

"Yeah, Minnie…aku juga sama.." Yesung tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin.

'_Kali ini saja, kali ini saja, aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia Minnie..karena ternyata perasaanku padamu telah terbagi..Maafkan aku..'_ batin Yesung.

Sementara Itu di Luar..

"Kyu…kamu…" Ryeowook ternyata ada di luar ruang rawat Sungmin.

"Apa sih, berisik ah!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus seperti biasanya. "Eh maaf Wookie, aku kesal soalnya Sungmin-hyung mengusirku gara-gara Yesung hyung.."

"Ohh! Tumben minta maaf. Kukira harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk minta maaf..Kekek." Ryeowook terkikik.

"Ck.." Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan Ryeowook.

"Kau banyak berubah Kyuhyun…mungkin gara-gara Sungmin-hyung ya?" tanya Ryeowook. "Maafkan aku ya, Kyu..aku benar-benar ga tau apa-apa tentang ini.." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak…sudahlah.." Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena menuduh Ryeowook yang tidak-tidak.

"Kyu…kita tetap berteman kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pura-pura berpikir. "Tidak." Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah menjadi sedih. Lalu Kyuhyun terbahak-bahak. "Aku hanya bercanda..!"

"Ga lucu, Kyu!" Ryeowook memukul Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tau ga Wookie…aku memang pernah suka padamu kok.." Kyuhyun berkata jujur. "Tapi karena kau terlalu manja dan menyebalkan, aku jadi ga suka lagi deh!"

"Yah! Kyu! Menyebalkan!" teriak Wookie.

"Ehem.." Yesung keluar dari ruangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan Ryeowook dan masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

"Hyung…bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Beres..sudah tidak apa-apa…ah aku jadi kehilangan namjachinguku deh.." Yesung menatap langit sedih.

"Hyung! Kan masih ada aku!" Ryeowook memang mengatakannya dengan keras tapi akhirnya ia malu sendiri.

"Masih 7x lagi, Wookie! Buatlah aku mencintaimu selama itu! Hahaha!" Yesung tertawa keras.

"Yah! Hyung! 1x lagi saja deh! Hiks!" Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung yang sekarang berjalan meninggalkan ruang rawat Sungmin.

BRAK!

"Berisik ah, Kyu!" teriak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Daritadi banting-banting pintu terus.

"Biarin!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekati Sungmin. "Hyung, ga rujuk sama Yesung hyung kan?" tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasi.

"Kalo iya bagaimana?" goda Sungmin.

"Ahh! Hyung pabbo~!" Kyuhyun ngambek.

"Ya udah.." Sungmin membalikkan badannya, tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil sambil tertawa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana nih chingu? Ada yang ga puas ga?<strong>

**Mian banget kalo ga puas...nanti Jun bikinin cerita yang lain deh biar puas...hehehe ^_^**

**Balesan review yaaa!**

**Shywona489** : Ahaha...Kyu bdo ya ga sadar (*dihajar Sparkyu) ..hehe..Iya nih, udah Yewook ama Kyumin..^_^ Thanks udh review yaa! hehe

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : Iyaa..hehe..udah nih, eon..^_^ Yewook ama Kyumin nya...hehe...Uhm, itu ada kok eon...kawannya Bold, Italic, Uderline...yang garis loh...Memang ga muncul ya, eon?

**AngelFishy** : Mian ya..ga jadi Yemin ama Kyuwook nya.. T_T tadinya mau gitu tapi banyak yang mau Kyumin ama Yewook...T_T nanti deh Jun bikin yang Yemin ama Kyuwook nya..

**widiwMin** : Woww...Thanks dah review...mian kalo minwooknya ga jadi...boro" minwook, min ama wook nya ga kenal (parah ya Jun...hiksT_T)

**YellowPinkBlue** : Iya...ini udh end kok...bagaimana,chingu? hehe..thx dah review ya...jadinya Kyumin ama Yewook kok...sbnrnya aku jg ga trlalu suka yg ga real pairing...

**JiYoo861015** : Hehe..segi berapa ya? 3 mungkin? hehe...iya, Kyu suka ama Min :) , iya...hehe complicated ya? Thx udah review..^_^

**Rima KyuMin** : Hehe..sampe lupa mw review apa..ckck...Thx udh review ya...Ini Kyumin nya udah jadi..^_^

**Kang Min Hyun** : Thx banget...Jun jadi malu..._ iya...Kyu banyak mengalami dilema karena author sneng kalo Kyu menderita (*ditendang Sparkyu)...iya, ini Yewook ama Kyumin :)...kelamaan ga Jun updatenya?

**Review lagi ya?**

**Kanshamidaaaa~~**


	3. PEMBERITAHUAN

**PEMBERITAHUAN :**

Para pembaca saya yang setia, pada merasa saya lama sekali ga update nya? Itu dikarenakan saya jarang membuka website ini…padahal saya terus melanjutkan cerita saya..

Jika masih ingin membaca dan menyaksikan (?) FF saya selanjutnya langsung saja add…

Facebook saya :

.?id=100003222077264

di sana saya akan melanjutkan cerita disini yang belum saya selesaikan karena FB lebih sering saya buka..^^

Terima kasih telah membaca… Maaf karena pemberitahuannya terlambat..

Sign,

Jun


End file.
